


复得·番外·肉肉

by KRmommy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRmommy/pseuds/KRmommy





	复得·番外·肉肉

+++正文————

 

王源双腿发颤的回到王俊凯卧室的时候，王俊凯正好推开门打算去找他。

Omega低着头，似乎做了什么事情一样，心虚的喊了他一声学长，声音比刚才还软。

 

他们刚才在王俊凯的卧室床上干柴烈火的抚慰了一发，王俊凯嘴上说着要‘疼疼他’，如狼似虎的把他压着亲吻，但心中顾及王源脑后还磕了个大包，终究没打算真的做下去，十分绅士。

王源第一次被他亲嘴巴，羞涩又主动，说什么是什么，让张嘴便张嘴，让呼吸才知道呼吸。薄荷味的信息素一点都不收敛的放出来，还一堆细碎又撩人的小动作，像发抖的小兔般黏人，弄的他下面硬极了。

王俊凯不是什么大圣人，情欲上头，硬了便要弄出来，要他‘负责’。

王源不太会用手，哆哆嗦嗦地摸他，反而把东西摸得更大了，王俊凯咬着牙根直想捅进去干他，退而求其次的揉着他臀肉，把Alpha的性器插在腿根里发狠的抽动了半天，摩擦着会阴和穴口，最后东西黏黏糊糊射了Omega一屁股。

王源开始胆怯，后来也十分动情，前面硬起来也只摸了几下，后来双手只顾着撑床和捂嘴巴，双腿也不知道该夹紧还是放松，王俊凯干着干着就自己射出来了，沾到二人身上不少。

王俊凯见他出来了，一边动一边笑了他几句，捏着臀肉的手揉了几下，性器蹭着他穴口磨蹭，似是要进去，又总是蹭过。王源高潮余韵，羞得把头藏进了被子里，Alpha信息素刺激着Omega，流了些东西出来，只剩个湿漉漉的屁股给他弄。

事后，王俊凯本想跟他一起去浴室弄干净身体然后睡觉，王源眼角一股情欲后的绯红色，缩在床上，抱着皱巴巴的衣服，却说想自己去隔壁洗。

王俊凯看他脸红的不像样子，也怕自己再被撩拨，就让他自己去了。

 

哪知一去就二十多分钟。

 

“怎么这么久？”  
王俊凯正打算去隔壁捞他，见他一脸心虚：  
“干什么坏事了？”  
Alpha揉了揉他脸颊，觉得王源眼角的绯红似乎比离开房间时更浓了。

王源脸红极了，听他问话，嘴动了动，似是想说些什么，还是把话咽了下去，昂起头看着他。  
Alpha此时心情极佳，言语也只是逗他，目光从锁骨上移开，只觉得不早了，不能再折腾他。

刚洗完澡王源就穿了个薄薄的浴袍，哪儿都露着，身上还一股好闻的沐浴乳和薄荷信息素的味道，脖子上还一堆吻痕，勾心引欲的。

Alpha的好年纪，情欲自然不低，王俊凯只出了一次货自然没满足，偏生王源此刻有些撩人，只能压下心里的火，牵着他往床边走。

 

然王源只随他走了两步，就站着不肯走了，伸出手搂着Alpha的腰，身体贴过去，在他怀里黏糊，也不说话。

王俊凯一顿，身体相贴，当即身下又有了硬起来的架势，又是头一次见他撒娇，觉得十分可爱，拍了拍屁股，见他不肯挪步子，提着他脚跟离了地，晃悠悠的拖动到床边。

王源脸小腿长，看着比实际年龄小几岁，王俊凯觉得自己像抱了个小朋友似的，Alpha征服欲作祟，下腹又热又紧，只觉得此时应该把他在床上干的哭出来才对。

 

上了床，王俊凯平心静气了一会儿，起身去关灯，回来时听见床上一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，察觉他又欲做些什么，一伸手，黑暗中捞住王源一个伸出来的小臂。

王俊凯没等他有第二个动作，率先扭着手腕将人按进了床里。

Omega啊了一声，似乎被吓住了，瞬间不敢再动。

“别闹，今天不干你。” 王俊凯锁着他胳膊，声音很低。

黑暗里视力失去了主导，只剩王源柔软的皮肤和香甜的信息素，刚才性器在他腿间抽动的记忆历历在目，冷白色的腿根被他操的发红，穴口溢出的爱液湿了内裤，种种场面翻涌着在脑子里过了一遭，不由得喉头发紧，虽嘴上说着不干了，下身诚实的又勃起了半硬。

而王源闻言，身体僵了一下，发出了几个音节，似乎才明白王俊凯的意思。

原来他的学长今晚没打算做爱。

他安静了很久，才挣扎了一下，王俊凯当他乖了，松了手，正欲抱他，然王源翻了个身，溜到了床的另一边蜷缩着。  
Alpha叫了他两声，也没理，似乎又有点闹脾气。

“王源”

王俊凯浑身都是他撩拨起来的火，此刻有点生气，让他过来，不然就自己回去睡。

王源一听要被赶走，这才有了点反应，立刻窸窸窣窣的爬过来，钻进他怀里缩着，连呼吸声都一股委屈。

王俊凯觉得他不乖，捏着他颈后，用信息素压了他几秒，问他闹什么。  
Omega生理性的怕了，小声的回答：“……我弄了。”

王俊凯没听懂，愣了一下，问他：“弄什么了？”

 

Omega闷声闷气的‘唔’了一声，把一条腿往他那里伸了伸。王俊凯立刻就懂了，克制着把手伸进他内裤里检查，顺着屁股肉的缝隙，果不其然，指尖探到了一个微张的小口，明显是做了扩张。

穴口湿漉漉的，又很软，主动含住他一个指节，然后贪婪的收紧了，一动一动的吸他。

Alpha瞬间硬了个爆炸。

 

情动都是互相的，AO信息素影响着，王俊凯刚才忍得有多努力，王源就有多难受，自己在浴室里弄了半天，不得要领的自己开拓，碰了敏感点也无法爽快。此刻后面含了根手指，更是觉得不得痛快，用腿去蹭他硬邦邦的性器。

“自己怎么弄的？”  
王俊凯坐了起来，盯着他黑暗中的一点轮廓，手却没离开他的内裤里，在里面勾弄。

他是不想睡了。

王源在被子里红了张脸，似乎有些不敢说实话，被那一截手指弄得受不了了，才说是用黄老板让经理给他拿的‘假玩具’弄的，然后顺着王俊凯胸膛往下摸，隔着内裤帮他舒缓。

王俊凯脸上愣了一瞬，表情瞬间狠了两分，下体被他的手揉弄的鼓胀，又插了根手指进去。  
“——他给的? ”

王源呼吸急促了，似乎在熬着什么，迟钝的点头。

夜宴那种地方的‘假玩具’，王俊凯都不用想都知道会是些什么。

昨晚他头一次为了个Omega生气，大老远去把王源亲自接回来，黄子城这人精脑子里全是黄色废料，尤其爱送这种‘礼物’，终于见风使舵的送到了王俊凯头上。

 

Omega下面被那玩具弄得没有完全闭合，吃着两根手指，堪堪和那玩具差不多，欲拒还迎的收缩着，又软又湿滑。  
王源红着脸假意推了推，被王俊凯咬着嘴唇询问道

“舒服吗？”Alpha又加了根手指进去。  
“舒服。“

他那里已经十分的软，被摸到了敏感点，身体便抖了几下，开始从深处出来一些湿滑的体液。  
信息素旖旎的发出邀请，王俊凯对着那地方又勾弄了几下，不想再忍了。抽出手把他内裤拽了下来，又褪了自己的，然后把他抱到自己腿上，扶着性器，顶端戳在屁股上探着穴口。

Alpha最后问他想不想做爱，被亲了一下嘴唇，然后借着月光，按着他胯部一点一点的捅了进去。 

 

王源跪在他腿两边，搂着他颈，一边大口呼吸着一边接纳他，缓缓地往下坐。Alpha性器和玩具的可比性几乎为零，只一个头部便涨的后穴十分难受，而王俊凯只觉得他里面又湿又热，恨不得飞快地耸腰干他，用了点力气把他往下按。

王源尽了力，没坐到底，腿根都在疼的发抖，瓮声瓮气的跟他讨饶，王俊凯抽插着顶了几下某个地方，Omega又难受又愉快，发出呜呜的声音。于是一边吻他锁骨一边深入浅出的干，插了一会儿，更软了一点，便整根都被吃了进去。

Omega没做过爱，Alpha性器又粗又长，在里面烫着他，前面的也颤巍巍的站了起来。

“舒服吗？”  
王俊凯又在他耳边低声询问了一次，声音低沉，含住一侧的耳垂，王源还没尝出滋味来，却说舒服。  
王俊凯扶着他上下动作了一会儿，王源紧紧搂着他脖子，适应了片刻开始自己配合着上上下下的起落，额头抵在他脸上，随着动作轻哼。

接了吻，王俊凯愈发觉得口干舌燥，觉得王源很好，就着插入的姿势把他压到床上操干，狠顶他里面，伏在上方看着他。

王源整个身体被顶撞的摇摇晃晃，羞赧的小声的呜咽，似是怕被房子里的管家和阿姨听见，抱着自己的腿抽泣。

王俊凯被他这模样吸引，往下压了压，用嘴把他的那点儿呜咽也吃了进去。

他接吻的时候抽动得不快，但是很深，王源双腿环着他，下面被王俊凯握着撸动，很快的射了一次。

王俊凯腹部又被他溅了些液体，干了几分钟，忽然觉得黑暗不好，于是托着他屁股，让他两条腿环着自己腰，像抱孩子似的把王源抱了起来。

“自己夹着，别掉了。”

他抱着王源去了门口的墙边，路上费了点时间，然后贴着他嘴唇吻了一会儿，告诉他  
“让我看看你。”

王源被他按在墙壁上，手胡乱的摸索，好几分钟，才把灯按开。

房间一下子明亮的扎眼，王源瞬间把脸埋进了他怀里，呜咽了几声，紧紧搂着他。王俊凯终于看清了怀里的人，身体情动的泛着一层粉色，欲火烧心的把他按在墙上，飞快地操他。

王源两条腿几乎没力气了，硬是被王俊凯锁在墙上，终于开始哭。

“学长……学长……”

“不是说怎么干都行吗？” 王俊凯碎发上因为身体的动作抖下了一滴汗，落在王源鼻尖上。  
王源又哭了几声，没再讨饶，眼睛都有点肿了。

他哭的时候，每抽抽噎一次，下面都会紧一下，王俊凯按着他一抽一抽的干了几分钟，终于慢了下来。

他到底也没那么禽兽。

“别哭，不舒服就不这样。 ”王俊凯吻着他颈后，把性器拔了出来，带出一股液体，顺着Omega的腿根往下流。

他亲了王源脸，然后又接了一会儿吻，终于王源不太哭了，瞪着眼睛看他，艰难的抬起胳膊抹抹眼泪，一吸气，又抽噎了一下。

“你觉得怎样舒服？想在哪里做？” 王俊凯觉得他这模样十分可怜见，安抚的问他，帮他顺气，“今天疼你，不折腾你。”

 

王源这几天被拐到那狼窝里，好不容易把他叼了出来，又扔进了自己的虎窝里，任哪个Omega都会没有安全感，王俊凯喜欢他，王源虽主动，但确实不想让他再害怕和受委屈了。

虽说是他自己事先撩拨，说的怎么干都行。

王源头低下了，埋在他肩上喘气，似乎真的在思考，没过一会儿，王俊凯感觉肩上热度上升，一看，这小孩儿脸又烧红了。

“还羞？我们做什么呢？”

王源休息了片刻，听见他问了，小声的回答‘做爱’。  
然后没敢跟他对眼神，咬着下唇，又把一条腿颤巍巍的勾到他腰上，手臂搂着他脖子，使出了吃奶的劲儿往上蹭了蹭，终于把另一条腿也归了原位，整个人又挂了上去。

 

王俊凯顿了一下，眼色深沉的沉默了几秒，盯着他的脸。

他两手托住王源屁股，软软的手感十分好，被他撞得有些发红，稍微往一起揉了揉，性器擦着臀肉一路顶了进去，到了一个十分深的地方。

“哦，原来喜欢这样？”他往里干了几下。

王源仍然不敢看他，把脸往他肩上一贴，一声不吭。

 

王俊凯大概了解了他，不说话便是默认。一边干他一边问他，王源被几句荤话刺激的羞极了，上面的嘴没说话，下面的却诚实的给了反应，不想让王俊凯再说。

Alpha有些惩罚他的意思，专戳着他的点，没一会儿，王源又开始抽噎的哭了起来，搂着王俊凯脖子的手却是越搂越紧了，王俊凯干的越快，他抽噎的越厉害，下面也跟着紧的厉害，张着嘴巴，交合的地方发出些令人羞耻的水声。

 

王俊凯喘的有些压抑，后悔自己说要疼他，此刻只想折腾他。脑子里却忽然回想起他晚饭时喊他‘先生’的事情，眼睛紧盯着王源的嘴巴，想听他再喊一次。

“好孩子，叫声先生听听。”

王源眯着眼睛，迟钝的反应了几秒，听话的喊了。

“……先生……“  
“先生……先生……”

王俊凯听着这两个字愈发的有些狠，恨不得把王源揉进身体里吃了。  
两人保持着这个姿势在墙壁上十几分钟，王源的前面终于又射了一次，浑身挣扎的呼吸着，推着王俊凯胸口。Alpha在他痉挛的时候狠狠的往深处干了几十下，插得非常快，穴口往外溢出了些白色的泡沫流下来，最后一个深顶，也终于射了进去。

王源昂着头，颈后的腺体被Alpha的犬齿刺破了，后脑贴在墙壁上大口大口的喘着，垫着一个温热的手掌。 而后整个身体都开始往Alpha的身上缠，八爪鱼似的，在他腰后把两条小腿用力的勾在了一起，又将脸埋在他肩上，呜呜咽咽的从喉咙里发出声音，无论哪里都很紧。

 

Alpha射精时间很长，整个过程王源都缠着他，时不时痉挛一下，最后神智都不太清楚了。

 

那边浴池里早就放好了水，王俊凯在墙上吻他很久，射过精的性器分量依旧可观，往里又插了几下，挤出些深处的精液来。 然后才变回了那个好好学长，一只手轻轻抱着他泡进去，另一只手抚摸他汗湿的背和头发，用力抚摸了几下，让他放松。  
王源还在缠着他，仿佛以为两人还在做爱中。王俊凯啄着他脸蛋和嘴唇，用信息素裹着他，半天，Omega才有了反应似的，胳膊和腿都松开，后面的东西才流出来。

王俊凯一点一点的，把他身体都清理干净了，中间时不时的吻他，然后把水放干，给他擦身体。 王源似乎没有了力气，身上又多了些淤青，颈后留着齿痕，一言不发的任凭他动作，睁着眼睛安安静静的，偶尔才会呼吸的时候抽噎一下。

 

又过了一会儿，王源似乎还沉浸在情事里，小声叫了一句‘先生’  
王俊凯动作一顿，应了，忽然不知自己哪儿来的无边温柔，此刻都只想给王源。

 

回到床上，王俊凯缱绻的抱着他，吻他，捻着王源耳后的碎发。

他问王源感觉如何，有没有哪里难受。

王源把脸颊在他手心里蹭，依然软绵绵的说

“我喜欢学长。”

王俊凯沉默了片刻，心说他可能干过什么好事，才碰见这样一个宝贝喜欢他。

 

然后吻他颈后，试图把自己的标记留的更深一些。

 

——end——


End file.
